


Your Love is My Drug

by Velvee12



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Dealing, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA V AU, Heist, Mad King Ryan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvee12/pseuds/Velvee12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fake AH Crew loses a very important member of their team, sniper Ray Narvaez Jr., the crew struggles for the normal balance they once had. But what is the luck of finding another sniper? Good thing for them, Lady Luck is on their side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wild Sniper Has Appeared

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing fanfiction based off a roleplay I'm part of. I'm taking ideas from that and turning them into this, and I am adding my own spin to a few things to add detail and better explain situations as they go on.  
> This is also my first fanfiction, so I hope this'll be a great one! I plan to write in two points of view. In the OC's point of view (Emily Hendrix) and in Ryan Haywood's point of view. POV's will be separated so there will be no confusion.

It had been a devastating month for the Fake AH Crew. Five weeks ago, their star sniper and sarcastic Puerto Rican, Ray Narvaez Jr., had left the crew to pursue a safer life to be lived with his girlfriend, Tina Dayton. Now of course the crew was smart. They knew that without a sniper, they were at disadvantages when they had to pull a heist to any scale. But fixing this problem was a challenge. It wasn't everyday when someone would just stroll around and ask to be part of the team. Not just anyone would do, oh no.

After this long and slow month of no activity, rumors began to spread around the city that this dangerous crew was losing its edge and would soon be nothing but a faded memory. However, this only enraged the crew, specifically a few members who were a tad more on the violent, psychotic side. Even despite those false rumors, people still knew that if one were to challenge the AH Crew, they would only be digging themselves a shallow grave.

Night had fallen over Los Santos, the atmosphere heavy with danger, as always. Nights were never a safe time of day for anyone here in this city, even without the Crew's help. Gang violence, rape, alcoholism... They all combined to provoke a sense of fear to the innocent citizens. The danger in the air was apparent even to Ryan Haywood, who was currently standing in the Crew's warehouse as he took over the nightly duty of checking out the team's inventory. They had weapons stored in lockers and some crates, drugs that had been stolen in large gunny sacks that were piled in wooden boxes, which formed a pyramid in the back corner of the warehouse, and the usual fridge stocked with booze that the team would occasionally use on special nights. Unless, of course, that annoying British twit Gavin and big boss Geoff decided they wanted to get bevved up.

"What is it?" Ryan called when he felt the sensation of someone walking up behind him, hearing the soft footsteps of the approaching human. He didn't even need to turn around. At the sound of the squawking voice, Ryan stifled a sigh, ready for whatever Gavin Free had to say.

"Geoff told me to come down here and help you take count. And maybe we could go out for a drive and see if we can find any useful recruits," the British lad said. Even he, a team mate of Ryan's, was afraid of him. Gavin had had close encounters with Ryan's psychotic side one too many times, and he knew how deadly that older blond could be.

"Fine," Ryan sighed and turned around, walking towards Gavin. "I've finished counting stock. So we can go," he told Gavin, walking past the Brit and towards a door which would lead them into the garage. Gavin gave only a silent nod in response to Ryan's command, following behind him into the garage.

Ryan made no haste to get in his car, a black Zentorno with some nice green accents. By the time Gavin had gotten into the sports car, Ryan had the vehicle cranked up and had the garage door open. Once the Brit was buckled in, Ryan backed out of the garage and began a leisurely drive down the dark streets of Los Santos, keep an eye out for any trouble or talent they could possibly use.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

For Emily Hendrix, life had proven to be a pain in the ass since day one. Being the oldest of five, along with a drug addict for a father and terminally ill mother, Emily had learned to grow up quickly. A high school drop out at sixteen, Emily had done nothing but worked to get enough money to support her family in their rinky-dink apartment. However, she had to give her dad credit for one thing. He knew some good suppliers, and at only seventeen years old Emily had become a drug dealer around the city. It was some easy fast cash, so she supposed being around druggies wasn't too bad of a thing.

However, after years of working for one man, she was soon out of the job again. Her supplier had gotten the boot two months back, and with him in jail, there was no way for Emily to get the money her family needed. Not to mention that, three years ago, her dad had up and left them. So she didn't really have any more connections to get an easy job. So she had turned to sneaking part of her brother's stash and selling it. But that caused more problems, this time family problems that seemed to never heal.

Right now, Emily found herself standing against a wall, wearing a hoodie that had a few Ziploc bags of cocaine hidden away. She needed to make these sales if she wanted to be able to pay off her mother's hospital bills... But not many people would just come by and ask her, even if they recognized her face from previous sales. Plus, not everyone wanted to pay _money_ for their stuff.

That problem reared its ugly head too soon for the red headed twenty-four year old. Emily had seen the hooded man walking towards her, but she hadn't thought much about it at the time. It wasn't until she felt his passing hand reach forward into her hoodie pouch and then shot off like a bullet that she realized his true intentions. "Hey!" Emily shouted, pushing herself off the wall after the crook. "Give that back! Thief!"

Some passers-by had heard the ruckus, and one person apparently called the cops. Only moments of chasing, Emily heard sirens.

"Shit," Emily hissed under her panting breath, but she still didn't give up the chase. Soon enough, cop cars were driving by, and some came to a screeching stop and cops began to chase after Emily and the drug crook. "Hey! Stop!" the cops ordered, but neither stopped. There was no way she was getting busted. Then came more trouble, something Emily really didn't have time for. 

A black car with green stripes drove up next to her, keeping pace with the running woman. "Hop in!" yelled a voice through a darkened window. Honestly, Emily didn't think much about it, given her situation. As the car continued driving beside her, Emily got up beside it and opened the door, jumping into the moving vehicle. With screeching tires the car sped up, running down the street as cop cars began to chase after them.

"Why are they after you?" a man in the passenger seat asked her, turning to face the panting woman. His voice held a heavy British accent, and she noticed a young face, blond, with a big clown nose in the center of his face.

"A man stole something, I was chasing him. But I didn't want the cops around me either." she breathed as she tried to catch her breath. As she moved, the bags in her pocket rustled, which the English man heard. "What you got there?" he asked. Every now and then his eyes would glance out the back window at the cop cars, watching them slowly fall behind each time the driver would take a sharp turn.

"Stuff. Look, I don't know you, and I don't have money to repay you for getting me away from that. If I give you... Two bags of coke, will you let me loose?" she pleaded, hand going into her pocket, and back out with two small bags that held some white powder.

Worry instantly took over Emily when she saw the British man exchange a look with the driver. "We have a better idea," the driver told her, his voice deep and rough. The British man just gave her a grin then turned to sit forward in his seat.

Emily's heart pounded. _What have I gotten myself in to....?_

 


	2. Welcome to the Crew, Rookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow build up is slow. There should be another chapter up later today that will wrap up setting the story. And then, we shall go on to the fun stuff!   
> Meanwhile, feel free to give me some critiques. I'm still new at this, so I'm always open to some instructive criticism.

"So let me get this straight. You just picked this girl up off the side of the road while she was being chased?"

This wasn't a situation Emily had expected to be in. One minute she was trying to make a quick buck, and now she was being stared down at by a skinny guy with a mustache, who had a bit of a whiny voice. That gruff blond from before had mentioned taking her to see his boss. Could this be him?

"For the hundredth time Geoff, yes. She was selling cocaine and she was being chased. I don't know how but... I feel like she could be a good replacement. She's quick," the blonde answered, who she had heard Geoff call Ryan a couple times previous to this. That was when the British twit, the one Ryan called Gavin earlier, happened to make what he thought was a funny joke, "I think she'd be a really good Ray-placement," he snickered, only to have a masculine hand slap the back of his head, an unruly brunette man giving Gavin an irritated look. "Goddammit Gavin," he hissed, only to receive a whiny "Michoo...!" in response.

With a roll of his eyes, Geoff turned to Emily once more, crossing his heavily tattooed arms in front of him. "So what you got kid? Ever shot a gun?" he asked. And Emily, being the proud girl she had always been, was instant on the draw.

"Why yes, actually," she countered, eyes settling in a small glare up at the man. Well, she was out of the job. Might as well sell it and see what they could do for her, if they would even let her do something and get paid... Sounds too good to be true. "I've sold drugs since I was seventeen. Made my way up and eventually my boss let me go out to rob some places. I got good eyes too, that's what he said at least. Made me their top sniper during robberies," Emily bragged, a tiny smirk making her features light up. "Shot down some pretty sneaky cops back then."

Her chances seemed promising, to say the least. Geoff turned his head to look at Ryan, who was shooting a smart assed "I told you so" look at him. Geoff heaved a defeated sigh and looked at Emily. "Okay then. We'll do a small heist. Load up. We're hitting Maze Bank," Geoff told them, turning to leave the main room and into another, somewhat darker room. "Jack!" she heard him call as the door slammed shut.

Ryan looked to Emily and rested a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Don't screw up now, you got it? You have a chance at a big job. One of us gets shot, it's on your head," he warned. Gavin and Michael had migrated over to the couch to play a video game while they waited for Geoff and Jack to tell them the plans, so Ryan went over to join them, sitting in a chair to watch the boys play. Emily, however, stayed where she was, waiting for that door to open once more.

It felt like hours to Emily, but the clock told her wrong. It had only been twenty minutes when Geoff walked out with a round man with a beard, probably that Jack guy he had called on before. "Okay idiots," Geoff called to them. Instantly Michael and Gavin were off the couch, video game forgotten, and Ryan had gotten up to come on over to the rest of them. "We're hitting Maze Bank, like I said before. Ryan, you're going to go in and get money out of the vault. Use your... charm," Geoff told him, gaining a creepy smirk from Ryan, showing he got the message. "Jack, you and me are going to get our armored cars and black off an alley way that Ryan will come out of with the cash. Don't let the cops through. Michael, Gavin, you're back up for Ryan. When we give the clear, you two bust in and just have at it. Rookie," he finally said, looking over at Emily. "Sniper duty. Ryan will help you get situated with that on a rooftop. You're to ride with him in his get away car that'll be stowed in the alley we block off."

Once it was clear Geoff was done giving orders, the group of six separated to get things ready. Ryan grabbed Emily's shoulder and, without a word, led her down a staircase into what looked like an old locker room. When he opened one of the old silver doors, a suitcase was revealed to her. Ryan grabbed it, only to hand it to her. "This is yours. You can figure out how to put it together," he grunted, then went to another locker and pulled out a couple guns, putting them in his jacket pockets that were sewn inside to hide the stuff he carried, like guns, his mask, bombs... Anything the psychotic man would carry.

"Come with me," Ryan sighed when he was done suiting up and led her through a door, which opened up to the garage. Emily was led up to the same Zentoro from earlier. Around her were the others who were readying their own cars. Jack got in a sleek, deep blue car while Geoff was in a more flashy pink car. Michael and Gavin, meanwhile seemed to struggle over whose car to take. Gavin wanted to take a tiny purple car that looked pathetic compared to the others' cars. Michael insisted to drive his car, a silver chrome sports car. But finally speed overtook soccer mom, and the two got in Michael's vehicle. Geoff led the way out in his car, then Jack, Ryan and Emily, while Gavin and Michael took up the rear.

A short drive later, and the four cars were coming up to the tall building, the word "MAZE" standing proud at its top. They all pulled up into a fair-sized alley, Ryan and Michael putting their cars in the middle, while Geoff and Jack went to either ends to block off the ways in. Ryan turned his car off and left the keys in the ignition for easy access, and Emily followed his led. He pointed up to a building that had good access to the bank, then he just walked in to prepare.

Before Emily could climb up the side ladder, Geoff stopped her. "Put this in your ear," he instructed, holding out his hand to reveal a small flesh colored earpiece. Emily took it from him and put it in her right ear, then put the case handle on her wrist so she could easily scale up the ladder.

Meanwhile, Geoff and Jack got out of their cars and took cover to help shoot cops to protect Ryan, who would have the cash. Michael and Gavin got out of the chrome car and went to the doors, ducking behind the stairs just in case they looked suspicious just standing there.

"Everyone in position?" called Geoff's voice.

"Were ready Big Boss," replied Michael.

"I am too," said Ryan.

Jack meanwhile, who was closes to Geoff, just gave a nod to let the man know.

"Rookie?" Geoff called to her, waiting for her signal so this could get started.

Emily had made it up to the roof, sniper rifle assembled and ready, one clip in and others sitting nearby so she could easily reload if she needed. "I'm ready," she breathed. Oh boy... This was it. A true heist with a real deal team. She could feel her heart pounding in a strong mixture of adrenaline and anxiety, shaky fingers hovering over the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible cliff hanger anyone?  
> The first heist will continue in the next chapter! Expect the continuation very soon.


	3. Let's Heist!

"Okay Vagabond, everyone's set. Time to do your thing."

Ryan, also known as Vagabond during their heists, had been waiting for this one signal. As everyone else had gotten ready, Ryan had walked into the bank to pretend he wanted to set up a simple bank account. Right now he was sitting in a comfy chair in a man's office, who was currently blabbing about financial security. While the man's eyes were diverted down on some papers, Ryan got the signal from Big Boss, and slipped his hand into his coat pocket.

In complete silence Ryan grabbed his favorite mask, a gray skull face that really added to his psychotic reputation. He pulled it on over his head and slowly stood up, pulling a simple pistol out of his jacket next.

The banker had looked up to say something to Ryan, and instead of seeing a face, he saw into the barrel of Ryan's pistol. "Open the safe," Ryan ordered, voice low and deadly as he stared the banker down through the eye holes of the gray mask.

He could see the fear in the man's eyes. Slowly, the banker stood up, hands up at shoulder level to show he was empty handed, and he backed up to a door. When he pulled it open, he went to a large safe and punched in a code. Ryan followed him in, keeping his gun aimed at the man's head. "Now, put the money in the bag," Ryan ordered next, pulling out a large gunny sack. "Fill it completely."

"Y-Yes of course..." the banker stammered, reaching into the safe. He grabbed a few stacks of money and put them in the bag, and continued this motion until it was full to the brim. "Please don't shoot. Please I have kids and a wife and, please don't-"

"Shut up," Ryan growled, annoyed already at his rambling. And, to make sure this teller stayed quiet, Ryan pulled the trigger, blasting brains against the white wall. "Bear, Birdman, I got the money. Do your thing," Ryan reported through his little earpiece.

There was a small squeal of excitement from Gavin, then explosions throughout the main area of the bank. That was Ryan's cue to get out of there. Michael and Gavin would have his back, and if he got shot, the would be sorry.

Ryan walked calmly out the office door. The sack was tied tight and slung over his shoulder, steps confident as he strode through the chaos and out a side door, where he would meet up with the others.

Ryan threw the side door open that led out into the alley. All around him sirens were already blaring. Cops sure could travel fast... "I got the stuff. Big Boss, me and Rookie are going to get out of here. Once we're clear, get Birdman and Bear and you four get out of here too," Ryan said "Rookie, get down here. We're leaving."

 

****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **

 

"On my way," Emily replied to Ryan. She had been shooting the entire time from the rooftop she had been stationed it. She had a pretty good view of the immediate area and had even been able to tell the others where some of the cops would be showing up at before they were even there. Each time a cop got too close to one of her crew, she wouldn't hesitate. Being a sniper for a while had some good attributions. Her eyesight had become sharper over the years, and it proved in her work. With each shot, there was a hole left in each head she aimed at. It was a strange thing to wrap around, but Emily always felt more accomplished with head shots.

But now her time was up. At Ryan's order for her retreat, Emily got to work. Her fingers practically flew as she took the sniper rifle apart and put it in its case. After she sure it was nice and locked, Emily went to the ladder. "I'm coming down. Cover me," Emily told someone, anyone, into the earpiece. She was an easy target on that ladder, and the last thing she needed was another medical bill to pay off. She already had tons that were still waiting for her back at home, none of them being hers though.

Emily quickly scaled down the cool metal bars and, once she was a few feet from the ground, she simply jumped to get down much quicker. As soon as he feet touched the ground, Emily took off running. She reached Ryan's car and jumped in, and as soon as her door closed, Ryan gunned it. Geoff had moved his car just as soon as Emily had gotten into Ryan's getaway, and then he got right back to shooting.

"You shot?" Ryan asked her once they were on the road. As he drove, he reached by Emily's feet and grabbed the large sack of cash, and tossed it in the back seat so she could have some more leg room.

"No. I'm good," Emily breathed. After all that, she still felt a bit of an adrenaline rush, but she was also winded from the excitement. Who would of thought she would actually be robbing a bank with Los Santos's most deadly gang?

"Good. Then hang on. We've gotta lose these pigs," Ryan grunted, turning the wheel sharply to make a right turn. "You guys can get out of there now. Me and Rookie are out of sight. Meet you all at base," Ryan said into the earpiece.

"Right. Nice work Vagabond. Birdman, Bear, get out here," came Geoff's voice.

Ryan chuckled and pulled the piece from his ear, tossing it onto the dash. 'You can take that out now. We won't need to talk to them anymore," the blonde said, eyes trained on the road. He was a fantastic driver, Emily would give him that. He could make those sharp turns with such precision without even slowing down. Was it that easy? It's not like she would know. After all, even at age twenty-four, Emily had never once driven a car.

"Anything I need to do?" Emily asked him, moving in her seat so she was a little more comfortable, staring out the window at the buildings as they practically flew by.

"Nope. Just don't get shot. We're already losing them," Ryan replied, gesturing behind him with his thumb through the rear window. Sure enough, the cop cars were no where in sight, but she still herd the sirens. this car was just too fast for them. "Once we get back, everyone will get their share of cash. Nice job out there."

"Thanks... So um... You think I got what it takes?" The question had been bothering her as soon as she had gotten into this car. Had she been good enough for such an elite team?

Her question was answered by a deep chuckle. "We'll just have to wait and see."

That was enough for Emily at least. Considering Ryan's small bit of laughter, she was certain she had a shot. Finally, things were looking up.


	4. Something to Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to come slower now probably. I'm so sorry for the wait!   
> Fought to write this for over a month. Posting a build up for now, and then I'll be able to write a much better chapter later on full of drama and stuff c:

"There she is! Woman of the hour!"

Emily hadn't really been expecting such an entry. Ryan had led her into the lounge room of their little base, and as soon as she stepped in, Geoff had made such an outburst. Beer was being passed around from a mini fridge, and Gavin and Michael were sitting on the couch playing video games.

Once she and Ryan were inside and the door was shut, Geoff got up from his desk with a manila envelope in his hands. "Give Ryan your phone. He'll put in all our numbers," he told her, then handed her the envelope with a broad and somewhat goofy smile. "And here's your share of the cash."

Emily took the envelope, eyeing that small bulge that had formed around the stack of green money. She tucked it under her armpit so she could fish her phone out from her back pocket, then handed it to Ryan. Even though her phone was locked, he had been able to easily hack into it, and then he got to work punching in all their numbers.

"You can stick around here for a while. After a heist we tend to celebrate with some drinks and video games. Michael is over there kicking Gavin's ass at Halo," Geoff told her, gesturing behind him with a nod of his head. The British lad behind him had heard that, and responded with a defensive squawk of  "Geoff!" followed by Michael's maniacal cackling.

"Sure," responded Emily, taking her phone from Ryan once it was handed back to her. "I want to go home and get some things in order first. I need to fix my family lunch, then I can come back for a few hours."

"I'll take you home," Ryan offered, perhaps a little more quickly than he would have wanted. Emily looked at Ryan with a small smile. "Sure, thanks," she replied gratefully and headed back for the door. Ryan held it open for her, and while she was heading out, Emily glanced back to see a stunned look plastered across Geoff's face.

Emily ignored the shocked look however, and just headed down the steps and to the garage, where Ryan unlocked his car so they could head out. He was acting so silent, which wasn't surprising. But why would he offer to take her home and not really say a word? And she figured it's how the entire car ride would go too. Good thing she lived close by. But would she really tell him exactly where she lived? Why risk him looking down on her for the shitty location of her cheap family apartment? No, she would tell him the way to a different apartment not far from her place, one that looked much better than the one she lived in now.

The drive from the base to her "apartment" was short and quiet. The only words spoken were the occasional directions from Emily, in which Ryan would just nod and follow through in his usual silence. As they pulled up to a lit up apartment, Emily could see a look of satisfaction on her face.

The sign of the apartment was large and well-kept. It was a creamy color with "Pebbles Apartments" in a curvy black text, lit up by lights hidden in a surrounding ring of colorful flowers. The apartments itself was nice and clean looking, unlike her real home. Ryan came to a stop near the front and Emily pushed the car door open, grabbing her envelope of cash in the process. "Thanks," she muttered.

Ryan, however, was busy eyeballing the apartments. Even if he didn't seem it, he was suspicious. Emily just didn't seem like the kind of girl who lived in a home this nice. Not to be mean, but she looked more like a girl of poverty, and considering she had been selling drugs when they met and stressed how much she needed this job, he had his reasons to be suspicious. But he still kept up his little act. "Sure thing. You want a ride back?" he asked her, and Emily gave a hesitant nod.

"Sure. I'll call you when I'm read and I can meet you out here. Same spot as now." With that, the two parted. Emily walked off a bit slowly and, after a moment of contemplating, Ryan drove off, but not far. He wasn't going to leave until he actually saw her go inside. But when he saw her glance around and sneak towards the back and to through a gap between the building and another next door, he quickly turned his car off and snuck off after her.

Ryan watched Emily sneak away from the nice apartment and to another one. And now it actually made sense. She had told him to take her somewhere else, probably because she was ashamed of her home. And this place looked awful. The wood was rotting and some of the doors looked ready to fall off or were boarded up with spray paint on them. It basically looked like a home for mischief. But he couldn't interfere with her, not now. She would be so angry to see he had followed her. So with that in mind, Ryan turned on his heels, heading back to his car with thoughts reeling in his mind. He had to get her out of that hell-hole she knows as home.


	5. Why Are We Like This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after six months of putting this off, I've finally felt a flame for this again. I'm determined not to let this die, and to do that I've decided to attempt two updates a month. Hopefully these chapters will be as wonderful as they deserve to be~ <3
> 
> Also, be prepared for some serious sibling fighting in this chapter. Secrets of Emily's family to be revealed~!

Going home had become a personal struggle. Had it not been for her three little sisters and ill mother, Emily wouldn't even bother to walk through that rotting wood door. But someone had to take initiative, and she was the only one capable of doing so. A ear-splitting squeak broke through the night's silence as she pushed open the door to her family's apartment. And just as the creek split the silence, smoke split the fresh air from outside. The sudden stench made her almost gag. 

"Damn it Jacob!" she coughed, fanning the air in front of her face to try to get a little relief from the stench. "The girls are home," she added, kicking the rotten door shut behind her, "and you know you can't smoke that crap around them. Or around mom. You better hope she can't smell it..." Mumbling the last bit under her breath, Emily walked into the kitchen. She knew they hadn't had a decent meal today, and with it being around nine at night, she needed to get the family fed so the girls could get ready for school in the morning. 

Her fussing must have been a summoning for the little monkeys. Just as Emily set her brown envelope of cash on the counter, she heard three pairs of feet thumping down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Emmy!" a squeal came from behind her, not giving Emily enough time to turn before arms wrapped around her torso. The tall red-head could only laugh, looking behind her to see a grinning face just beaming up at her. "Hey Sarah," she said, them looked past her at two very similar faces. Twins, identical at that. After thirteen years, it was still hard for people to tell them apart, except for Emily. For her, telling them apart was not even a hassle. 

"How was school girls?" Emily asked the three. Sarah, a blonde ten year old, with a gap in her smile where a tooth had previously fallen out, got off Emily and climbed her way onto the counter by the sink to sit and watch. "It was fine," one of the twins replied. "One of out teachers got us mixed up again even with assigned seats. She gave me Abbi's test back and I thought I failed!" she exclaimed, then just chuckled. "But we fixed it. I passed."

"It's not my fault Mrs. Baxter is a shitty teacher!" the other complained. 

"Abbi!" Emily fussed, shooting her a rather stereotypical "Oh I know you didn't say that" look most mothers were famous for. "What've I told you about that language?" She earned a sigh and apology from the brunette, and with satisfaction Emily turned back to the counter where she was starting to chop up some chicken for a stir-fry. 

"Where have you been all day Em? You never stay out so late," the other brunette twin, Staci complained as she opened the refrigerator to get a drink. Emily felt her heart skip a beat, knowing it was wrong to lie, but also wrong to tell them the truth. "Oh, I was just out working. I found a new job that pays really well." Good one. 

By this point, Jacob had gotten up, a blunt between his fingers that was still giving off that disgusting stench. "Can you hurry up and finish cooking? I'm starving and the brats have school tomorrow," he mumbled before taking another hit. Emily had to force herself not to hit him upside the head for that rude remark. "You do too bro. You know you won't be graduating this year. You better study if you want to have a chance next year."

"Don't go there," came a low growl from her eighteen year-old brother. Oh boy... "Girls," Emily started, setting her knife in the sink to be washed later. "Why don't you three go take turns washing up? Wash your hair and get your clothes out for tomorrow. And I know your homework hasn't been finished," she said in almost a teasing tone. Her sisters, obedient as they all were, just agreed to do just that and hurried away to do as they were told. 

Now they were alone. Being six years older, one would think she would get a little more respect out of her brother... But boy was that far from reality. "You know, I used to think we had a pretty strong relationship Jacob. Dad's a real dick for getting you into that stuff," she mumbled, turning back to the stove to turn it on and get the pan hot. While that started, she decided to get out some vegetables, like broccoli and carrots, to go along with the chicken. "You'd think that after he walked out on us you would have gotten the hint and stopped. And yet here you are, getting more and more irritating. Can't you just--"

"Give it a break Em. You're not some god who I have to worship. Get over yourself," he tsked, walking over to the fridge to get a drink. That would have been fine of course, everyone has to drink. But seeing him pull out a Jack Daniels made her blood boil. "Put it down," Emily snapped. She had gotten where there was little to no patience with his attitude. Is this what being a mother was like? If so, she already knew there was no way in hell she'd even have children in her future. 

Her short temper only managed to fuel the fire. Jacob ignored her and popped the lid, taking a long gulp from the cold bottle. His feet carried him to the counter, blunt in one hand and beer in the other, when the envelope caught his eye. "What's that?" he asked. Without waiting for a response he set his beer down and picked up the sealed pack, peeking in to see the stack of green money inside. "Where the hell did you get all this?" he asked, astonished.

"I earned it," Emily defended, stepping over momentarily to snatch it away from him. "And didn't I tell you to put that drink back? Your eighteen Jacob! Only I can drink those around here," she argued, then just sighed, turning to toss in the chicken once the pan was hot. "Not that it matters. I know you get into my stash when I'm not home. I haven't had one yet and the pack of six is missing one already," she mumbled.

"Wrap it up. By the way, it's one, not five," was his only rebuttal, twirling his finger in a circular motion like some bratty teenager. Oh, he really knew how to irritate her. He was pushing it further and further, and Emily could feel anger boiling. As much as she had cared for him, all he did in response was be rude and hateful. It could only be moments before she would...

"By the way I used some of that cash under your bed to buy more pot. I knew you wouldn't mind."

...snap.

"Can you be more stupid!" Emily practically screeched, turning on her heels to glare at her little brother. "That money was for our rent! And you blew how much of it on that shit?" Emily's face almost matched her hair color, fists balled up in anger that she could only try to keep at a minimal. It wasn't working. 

"Three hundred. Not too much. I only got an ounce."

"You left me only a hundred fifty from that? You selfish little..." Emily trailed off, trying to keep herself from saying anything too harsh. 

"What? You wanna go big sis? You know you wanna." He was practically taunting her now. Jacob turned for that moment to finish off that bottle rather quickly. The slight stumble backwards indicated this wasn't his first drink today. Last night she had bought that six pack, and within the time of her being gone he had managed to drink five... "When did you drink all those?" she asked, rather calmly despite her boiling blood. 

"Past hour? Two hours? I dunno man," he chuckled, looking back at her once more. "I'm getting another."

"Oh no you aren't," Emily growled, once more losing her temper. Jacob had made his way back to the small cooler and grabbed the final bottle left, and Emily had to take it out of his hands to keep him from opening that one too. "Give it back!" he growled, but was not acknowledged. Emily kept it in her clenched fist and turned back to the stove, stirring the white chicken dices to keep them from burning. "Go to your room. I'll call you when dinner's ready," she breathed. She needed to calm down... Don't make a scene. 

Glass shattered behind her. "You bitch," came a sneer. Emily looked behind her, expecting to see him throwing things around, but no. It was far from that. Instead she saw him coming towards her with a shard of dark amber glass in his fist. Next she knew, a stinging pain filled her forearm where blood began to fill in the line from her bicep to her elbow. "Jacob!" she screeched, taking a step back from him. "What's wrong with you! Put it down!" What was that in her voice? A plea? Begging for him to stop. She felt pathetic... Belittled even by her own brother. 

"You ain't my mom! I don't have to listen to you! Give me back my drink!" He threatened her again with a slash of the glass, but by now the booze had started messing with him, making him think he was a little closer than he had been. This time, he had only managed to cut the air. "I swear you think you're some queen. You... I could kill you! You think that you can run my life but.. You should just die," he rambled on and on. 

This wasn't her little brother. Jacob never spoke like this... This wasn't even the pot or beer talking. Had he tried something else maybe? Was this a result of it? Who knows anymore.. She would have to find out tomorrow after he mellowed out. But for now she would just have to defend herself. "Jacob, calm down okay? Drop the glass and we can... We'll talk it out okay? Just a good ol' brother-sister talk, like we used to always do. Just put the glass down and--"

"I ain't listening to you anymore," he spat, stepping forward. Arm raised again to attack, and Emily's back literally in a corner, she only could find herself reaching up to grab his wrist. It was her first thought to stop him. And it worked for the most part. Her hand clamped around his wrist, causing him to be immobile there. But that only made him kick with one foot on her shin, and his other hand tried clawing at her to try to hurt her with his short nails. Honestly, he looked like a five year-old having a temper tantrum. All that was missing was the crying. 

Emily brought up her other hand to try to grab the glass from him, but he took that chance to twitch his hand the best he could, cutting her palm just as she neared it. The sudden action made her flinch back once more, and he managed to free himself. As Emily regained her focus and tried to grab him again a little more forcefully, Jacob grabbed her arms and threw her, making her hit the wall next to her and stumble. Long limbs tripped over one another and she fell to her knees. 

A sudden jab in her side made her cry in pain. Right under the ribs, Jacob had managed to kick right at a soft spot, over and over until all Emily could do in response was cover her head and curl up against the shooting pain. "Serves you right for taking that from me!" he laughed, kicking more and more into her stomach that was now exposed. It went on and on until he seemed to have had his fill. Jacob laid off after what felt to be minutes of brutal hits. 

Through the chaos, neither sibling had heard the last bottle of Jack Daniels crash to the floor, the amber liquid puddled on the floor and somewhat soaking Emily's hair. Jacob noticed it as he backed up and he 'tsked,' crossing his arms as he turned to walk away. "You owe me one," he spat before just walking away like nothing even happened. 

Emily could only lay there on the cold floor, not in tears against the intense pain that radiated through her whole torso and arm. Only the smell of cooked chicken roused her to move. She still needed to feel the girls and her mother... That was her priority. Emily tried to ignore the pain as she finished dinner and cleaned up the mess Jacob had made moments before. Then, with plates fixed and dishes in the sink for a later date, Emily grabbed her earnings from that day and practically limped down the hallway. 

She stopped at the girls' door and knocked. "Girls, supper's ready. Someone take mom some if she's awake," she called, and hurried off to her room before the door could be opened. Emily made sure to lock the door before she slid the brown envelope in her beside drawer. By now blood had begun to cover her forearm from a rather deep cut. "Awesome..." she sighed and moved to her dresser. There weren't any bandages in her room, and there was no way in hell she was going out to get any from the first aid kit in the kitchen cupboard, so she just grabbed an old tank top to tie around it for the time being. 

That settled, Emily simply tied her hair up into a bun, trying to ignore the stench of alcohol near the ends, and crawled into bed to try to get some sleep. It never even dawned on her that she had forgotten to call Ryan. She was supposed to have gone back to the hideout to get to knew her new crew, but at this point, all she wanted was to be alone and to sleep. Was it too much to ask for?


	6. Something's Gotta Give

All night, Ryan had waited for a text, a call, anything from Emily. She had agreed to let him know when she was ready to back to Headquarters to hang out and celebrate their heist. But never through those dark hours did he hear anything from her. In a way, yes, it worried him. After seeing her sneak around those buildings to an apartment that belonged in the Los Santos slums, he only could worry for her health and safety. But Ryan reminded himself that she was tough and could handle herself. Right? Hell, she was fantastic with a sniper rifle. That red-head could snipe a dick off hundreds of yards away if she was given the right angle.

Dawn came quickly. By the time Ryan had left his workroom in the basement, the sun was bright along the horizon and birds were chirping away. Summer time was always beautiful here in the city. Or, at least, as beautiful as it could get in a bustling polluted city that never slept. Ryan stepped outside for some fresh air and saw Lindsay and Michael to his right chattering away. Having a married couple around could be awkward for the lone wolf. He could only turn the other cheek and not heed them any mind. As long as they didn't act all gushy around him... Then again this was _Michael_ and Lindsay he was thinking about. Michael never really showed that side of him around his friends.

By noon Ryan got a text.

_Sorry. Slept late. Can you come pick me up?_

"Finally." Ryan breathed a sigh of relief. The brunet trotted for the stairs to get to the garage. There he found his car, sleek and shiny as always. Ryan unlocked the door and slid in. He wouldn't have to tell the others were he was going. No, he was that one to always just roam around for a nice Sunday drive, or leave in the middle of the night if he had "business" to take care of.

Keys turned in the ignition, Ryan backed the car out and drove off in the direction he had taken last night. He actually drove decent for once too. Rather than twenty over the speed limit, he was cruising just five over. He liked going fast. The rush was amazing, even if he wasn't beating someone's brains in. But somehow today, Ryan wanted to take it easy and relax.

Many red lights later, Ryan came to a stop exactly where he had told her he would be. Outside the other apartments. He didn't want her to think he knew where she actually lived. And there she was, sitting on the short brick wall that surrounded a beautiful flower bed. Ryan gave his horn a honk and rolled down the window, flashing her a small but friendly smile as the girl walked over.

Something wasn't right... The way she was walking, no, hobbling. Maybe she had stepped wrong on the steps and hurt her ankle? He'd have to check it out back at the base to make sure she was okay.

"Good morning," Emily greeted after she opened the door and hopped into the car. The door of the black and green Zentorno lowered after she was in, and began to roll back to the hideaway at a leisurely pace.

"Morning," Ryan greeted back, stealing a glace her away. She seemed fine. But then again she was sitting down at a reclined angle into cushioned seats. But it was bothering him a little too much. Already Ryan had acknowledged that he cared too much for this spunky girl, but with his accusations of her having an ankle injury, he had a right to ask, right?

"Sorry I never called last night," Emily started, beating him to a conversation. He had been about to ask, but now it seemed he would have to wait. "Abbi and Staci needed help with their pre-algebra homework and Sarah wanted me to read her basically every storybook we own." A small chuckle escaped her pink lips, green eyes looking in Ryan's direction.

"No it's fine. Your family comes first. We missed you last night though. Michael started a game of 'Insult the Gavin' that always gets out of hand. Always ends with a wrestling match between Gavin and, usually, Michael or Geoff. Gavin lost," he told her. Even he laughed a little, remembering last night how Michael had held Gavin down in a headlock while Geoff tried shoving his finger up Gavin's poor asshole through his trousers. 

 Before he knew it, Ryan had gotten them back to the hideout. He parked his Zentorno in the warehouse and got out quickly. Even he could be a gentleman, as he went around to open the door for Emily. She smiled a 'thanks' to him, grunting as she got up out of the relaxed position. "You okay?" Ryan asked. Finally he had a chance to try to find out what happened to her ankle.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine," was her only reply, and Ryan frowned at that.

  
"I noticed you kind of walking weird earlier. With that and now, you having trouble getting up without making a sound like an old dog, I have a feeling you aren't." Old dog, good one Haywood. Very polite of you. 

"I tripped over some wires last night," Emily shrugged off. "Just kind of hurt my foot that's all."

"Then you wouldn't mind me looking at it? Just to make sure everything's fine. With our job we can't have someone limping around with an undiscovered sprained ankle or anything."

There was a pause that made Ryan feel victorious. So she wasn't fine after all? From the face she was making and she way her eyes dropped away from his gaze, he knew she realized she was busted. "Yeah that's fine. I'd appreciate it." 

Ryan beckoned her to follow him. He lead now in silence up the stairs and down a long hallway. Five doors down, Ryan stopped and glanced back at her, resting his hand on the door handle of a nice white wooden door. "This is the infirmary. We have a nice doctor here named Kerry Shawcross. I think I'll get him to check you over, since he has a better eye for these things."

Ryan and Emily walked inside with that. The room was cold, white, spacious. Rather hospital-like. On the far side was a somewhat short brown headed man. He glanced back and grinned, hopping off his stool he had been sat on to hurry over. "Finally I get to meet the newbie!" he exclaimed, stopping in front of the duo to get a good look at her. "Gavin was right. You do look like a phoenix with your red hair. It's dye right? It's as red as the red carpet!" he added. 

Ryan leaned over, cringing at Kerry's excitement. "He's kind of weird too. Just ignore that," he whispered in her ear. Then he straightened up and nodded to Kerry in acknowledgement. "I need you to check her ankle out Kerry. She said she tripped last night and I can tell it's bothering her."

"Of course," he replied immediately, nodding to Emily for her to follow him. He went to a little hospital bed they always used for assessments like this and patted on it. "Sit down here. Is it just your ankle?"

Another pause. What else was she hiding? "Yes." Emily walked to the bed and sat down, making another pained face as she scooted back onto the cushioned bedding. Ryan walked over after her and leaned on the edge, arms crossed. His blue eyes looked down to Emily, arching an eyebrow at her in accusation. "Really?" 

He could tell it caught Emily off guard. She had flinched at his comment and wide green eyes looked up in him in disbelief. She remained quiet for a while, then sighed, shifting in her large hoodie. "I cut my arm last night too. It's still kind of bleeding when I move it too much..."

"Can you take your hoodie off for me so I can see?" Kerry asked her calmly.

Again, Emily hesitated. "Yeah," she breathed out, shuffling somewhat slowly to pull her hoodie up. Her hands grasped the hem and pulled up, causing her undershirt to rise up with it.

Ryan's eyes darkened. As the tank top was lifted by mistake, bruises were shown. Dark ones, a nasty black color all around her stomach and right side below the ribs. That wasn't from tripping over something. He was far too experienced in the field of torture to fall for that lie. Those were from a foot, probably steel-toed boots.

Ryan grabbed Emily's uninjured arm with a rather gentle grip despite his inner fury that was very prominent in his eyes. "Who did this?" he practically growled. Ryan noticed how Emily's face seemed to look upset, like she knew she was busted. But she said nothing. Instead, Kerry intervened and tried to step between them, hands pressed on Ryan's chest to try to get him to step back.

"Ryan, you know it's none of your business. I'm going to ask you to leave so I can take care of her. Now you can leave silently, or I can call for the other guys and they can drag you out. Which do you want?" His voice was firm, unlike the friendly tone he had used only moments before.

Ryan glared at Kerry, nostrils flaring, but he listened and backed away. He turned on his heels after one last glance to Emily, then stormed out the door. "Geoff!" he bellowed just as the door slammed shut behind him. That was it. Someone had done something to Emily, and Ryan wound do anything to stop that. She was a crew member now, one of them. But something deep down kept pestering Ryan that she was a little something more than just part of the Fake AH Crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The build-up is coming to an end, finally! New heist coming soon, along with some turn of events with Emily and her family~


End file.
